This invention relates to an apparatus and method of precooling the Freon in an air conditioning system, to provide a more efficient system, thereby allowing for less usage of the system to cool an area, with the resulting savings in energy usage.
It has been customary to cool the Freon in air conditioning systems by routing the Freon through a condenser unit, consisting of a sealed coil, through which the Freon is routed, and over which air, water, or other fluids are passed for cooling the Freon. The Freon, thus cooled, is pressurized by a compressor system, until the Freon is converted from a gas to a liquid. This conversion from a gas to a liquid releases heat from the reaction, and this heat is sometimes used to heat an area. In the case of air conditioning, this heat is usually allowed to dissapate in the immediate area. The pressurized liquid Freon is now pumped through an expansion valve, and is subjected to atmospheric pressures, which causes the liquid to re-convert to a gas, and this reaction of converting a liquid Freon to a gas Freon requires heat. The required heat is extracted from the outer surroundings of the expansion valve, and, as a fan blows air over this expansion valve compartment, heat is extracted from the air, thusly cooling the air, and this cooled air is blown outward from the air conditioner into the area to be cooled.
Now, this cooled air having lost some of it's ability to hold water vapor, releases some of its moisture, called the condensation process, and this condensed water, now in liquid form itself, is drained away from the air conditioning system, and is normally wasted. The Freon, now in a gaseous state, is re-routed to the condensing unit, on to the compressor, on to the expansion valve, and a new cycle is repeated.
It has been known for many years in the industry that a lower temperature liquid refrigerant produces a more efficient air conditioning cycle, and, several methods of improving the efficiency of this cycle have been taught in the industry. Engalitcheff, in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 254,149 teaches a water injected cooling tower, that can be used to reduce the temperature of cooling water, or other refrigerants. However, such a device would be too large, and bulky, for use in a normal size domestic, or, commercial air conditioning system. Also, a cooling tower design, taught by Miyamoto in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 284,211 would be somewhat suitable for use with coolants in power plants, or other large installations, but would be impractical for use in typical air conditioning systems.
Bronaugh, in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 296,711, teaches an outdoor condenser cabinet for an air conditioning unit. This unit is designed for use in traditional air conditioning systems, and provides an adequate enclosure for the standard condenser, and condenser cooling fan, however, it does not provide any means of pre-cooling the Freon for the greater efficiency.
Kessler, in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 299,528 teaches an outdoor heat exchanger cabinet which encloses a standard air conditioner condenser, and fan, but, here again, no means of precooling the Freon, before it is pumped through the expansion valve is provided.
Powell, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,943, and 4,559,154, teaches an improved coolant for vapor recompression type, and absorption type heat pump systems. This coolant is proposed for use in these systems because of its improved heat transfer characteristics, when compared to the traditional coolants used in heat pumps. While these teachings do represent a proposed improvement in the efficiency of air conditioners, the use Freon is still the major refrigerant today.
Continuing, Walker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,935 teaches an evaporative cooling system, in which air from two fans is blown on porous belts which have been immersed in water. This system tends to produce more moisture in the air, thereby sabotaging the entire teaching.
Hinton, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,075, teaches another evaporative cooling apparatus, specifically designed for use as its output. In addition, the cooled air, coming from this system is specifically not protected against unpleasant odors, which can be caused by bacteria, and other microorganisms, growing in the evaporation pads, and is clearly not suitable for use in the normal household.
Still another approach is taught by Zimmera, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,497, wherein a portion of the coolant itself is used to provide cooling of the comporessor motor. This method is to be somewhat compared to a perpetual motion device, in that the motor give off heat, when operated, and this heat would be absorbed by the refrigerant system, thereby sabotaging the air conditioning philosophy itself.
It can be seen that many approaches to this problem have been taught in the prior arts, but, none with really good and practical results.